APH Songfick - Gruby
by Ijona
Summary: Połączenie szanty "Gruby" z Hetalią. Postacie są piratami.


**Ostrzeżenia i uwagi:**  
Postacie: Arthur, Gilbert, Francis, Antonio  
Wulgaryzmy rzucane są na prawo i lewo  
Możliwe, a nawet (raczej) pewne odbiegnięcie od oryginalnych charakterów postaci  
Brak Paringu

* * *

Było przedpołudnie, a może południe lub popołudnie(?)…nie, właściwie to był chyba wieczór lub noc… nieważne. Siedziałem w porcie, już nie pamiętam jak się nazywał i gdzie leżał, w jakimś żałosnym barze. Ludzie śmiali się, gadali, upijali, tłukli po mordach, patrzyli na mnie krzywo przez mój wygląd(nienawidzę ludzi), a mocno obrzydliwy staruch (lustra w chałupie nie posiada czy co kurna)ścierał kurze.

_W pewnym porcie, już sam nie wiem gdzie,  
Ta historia wydarzyła się,  
W nędznym barze jakiś starzec ścierał kurz._

Myślałem, że dziś już gorszego dnia mieć nie mogę. Jednak los, jak na złość, pokazał mi, że jednak może być on jeszcze bardziej chujowy. W jednym momencie gwar, śmiechy, bójki i mocno, ponad miarowe picia ustały. W drzwiach(Co to jest kurna, w ogóle za określenie?! Co oni kuźwa w drzwi się wtopili?!) stanęło trzech największych skurwysynów jakich świat kiedykolwiek widział. Niestety całą trojkę znałem i (trochę) zaniemówiłem z zaskoczenia, a myślałem, że ich już nigdy więcej nie zobaczę.

_Nagle cisza zabiła gwar i śmiech,  
Kiedy w drzwiach stanęło drabów trzech,  
Oniemiałem, bo ich znałem wcześniej już._

Wszyscy trzej mieli gęby parszywe, o dziwo kobietom; się podobały. Nazywali siebie debilną nazwą Bad (Friends, Touch, cholera wie) Trio. Jeden z nich to Hiszpan jak(by) ich (było) mało na wodach. Brąz włosy, zielone oczy i ciemna karnacja. Mordę miał wykrzywioną w debilnym uśmieszku. Drugi to francuz(będzie z małej i już) pieprzony. Niebieskie oczy, jasna karnacja i blond włosy do ramion (on(ona(ono?)) jest mężczyzną czy babą do cholery, niech się lepiej w końcu zdecyduje, którą płeć reprezentuje) Gdzie nie spojrzy tam wzrok zboczeńca(stół z krzesłami pewnie by też najchętniej wychędożył, pewnie w domu wesołą orgię z meblami uprawia), jakby od młodu to ćwiczył. A ich, że tak powiem… dowódca nie dość, że Prusacka Menda to jeszcze jak zombie wygląda. Włosy białe, debilnie jasna karnacja i oczy… czerwone jak krew. Łeb jak zwykle dziwnie wykrzywiony, a z mordy (i z niego samego w sumie też) mu cuchnęło jakby na każdy posiłek wpierdalał śledzie z czosnkiem, cebulą i… chyba wole nie wiedzieć z czym jeszcze. Niestety jego pojawienie się (a właściwie całej trójki) zawsze oznacza nie lada kłopoty i to najpewniej oczywiście dla mnie.

_Jeden z nich przekrzywiony miał łeb,  
Mordę jak z cuchnącą rybą sklep,  
Nic dobrego, biło z niego samo zło._

Kurna. Mocno mnie wkurzało ich zachowanie. Nie mam nic to bójek, ale oni to by mogli się napierdalać kilogramami gdzie indziej, byle bym nie musiał ich oglądać. Oczywiście zombie dowódca musiał poprzewracać kilka stolików, ludzi ponastraszać by uciekali tak, że im nogi w dupę wchodziły, tchórze. Oni serio się go bali? Toż to tylko zwykły, pierdolony, pedał zombie był.

_Taki był on, ech, psia jego mać,  
Ludzi trącał, ciągle chciał się prać,  
Uciekali, bo się bali wszyscy go._

Ej ty, grubas. Weź jeszcze polej. Może w końcu ten pierdolony świat chociaż trochę zwolni. Ej, pasztet powiedz jak to jest być ściganym jak ostatnia kurwa? Co?  
Ref: _Hej Ty, Gruby, nalej jeszcze raz!  
Biegną dni jak fale, pędzi z wiatrem czas.  
Hej ty, Gruby, powiedz, jak to jest,  
Że spokojny człowiek jest ścigany jak pies?  
Jaaaak pieeees!_

Stali i rozglądali się jak by, kurwa, pierwszy raz w pocie byli, pedały. Mimo wszystko mogli by już wtedy stamtąd wypierdalać. Nie żebym ich się bał. Drżenie rąk, kurna, NIC NIE ZNACZYŁO! Ile oni do cholery zamierzają tu siedzieć? Widziałem ich chyba mniej niż 5 minut, a już do pierdolonej wścieklizny mnie doprowadzali. Pierdziele nooo. Wypad, kuźwa, z baru. Jak jeszcze trochę tu posiedzą to nie ręczę za siebie, niestety to raczej gorzej skończy się tylko dla mnie. Utknąłem w pierdolonej, ciemnej dupie, kurna ich mać!

_Stali tak, rozglądali się w krąg,  
Z trudem ukrywałem drżenie rąk,  
Przeczuwałem, już widziałem własny zgon._

Kuźwa, nie dość, że w porcie zatrzymujemy się rzadko(a w barach to już kurna kompletnie, raz na ruski pierdolony rok) i to jeszcze tylko na max 15 godzin, by uzupełnić pierdolone zapasy jedzenia i błogosławionego rumu, to jeszcze musiałem, po prostu kutwa musiałem, natknąć się na tych pierdzielonych triosów. Chciałem tylko chwile odpocząć, niestety odwrócenie i spuszczenie z nich wzroku nic, do czorta, nie dało. Skierowali swe chędożone kroki w moją stronę, kutwa. Nie miałem pierdolonego wyboru, albo ja albo ten zawszony, pedalski, dziwka-zombie przywódca.

_Na nic to, że spuściłem wzrok,  
Skierowali jednak do mnie krok,  
Zrozumiałem - teraz ja albo on._

Nie myślałem za wiele. Wstałem, rozpierdoliłem kufel z piwem o stół i skoczyłem na niego. Swoje złote zęby wbiłem (albo tak, kuźwa, prościej mówiąc ugryzłem go, tak kurna ugryzłem, wgryzłem, nieważne i tak macie wiedzieć o co kurna chodzi) mu u dołu brzucha(musiałem potem dłuuugo przepłukiwać usta rumem i nie tylko, ech cholera). Cienias i śmieć, frajer. A jego kumple? Ze strachu odskoczyli, ja zakładam, że się pewnie jeszcze wtedy poszczali, a wy? Niestety tego się już raczej nie dowiem i ja i kurna wy, przeklęte szczury lądowe.

_Nie zwlekałem, stłukłem kufel o stół,  
Szklane zęby wbiłem mu w brzucha dół,  
Odstąpili ci, co byli przy nim tuż._

Jak tylko go puściłem skręcił się jak by w jaja dostał 5 tonową kotwicą. Idiota zamiast jednak od razu paść na deski, przypierdzielił łbem w stół, prosto między oczy. Ja jednak mam więcej w głowie rozumu, nie czekałem, aż jego pierdoleni kumple się ockną z szoku(bo on to się na pewno w najbliższym czasie nie pozbiera hehehe), spierdalałem stamtąd jak najszybciej na statek. Udało się dzień przywitałem już w morzu na pełnych żaglach mej cudownej fregaty.

_Skręcił się ten portowy gad,  
I jak stał, tak z jękiem padł na blat,  
Uciekałem, dzień witałem w morzu już._

Ej ty, grubas. Weź jeszcze polej. Może w końcu ten pierdolony świat chociaż trochę zwolni. Ej, pasztet powiedz jak to jest być ściganym jak ostatnia kurwa? Co?  
Ref: _ Hej Ty, Gruby, nalej jeszcze raz!  
Biegną dni jak fale, pędzi z wiatrem czas.  
Hej ty, Gruby, powiedz, jak to jest,  
Że spokojny człowiek jest ścigany jak pies?  
Jaaaak pieeees!_

Chcecie wiedzieć co ten szczur do mnie miał, że chciał mej śmierci?! A więc opowiem, ale krótko i szybko do stu piorunów! Kiedyś zagraliśmy w razem w karty. Pieprzony śledź miał ogromne szczęście, do stu beczek rumu na pewno oszukiwał(sam Neptun by to do cholery potwierdził!), jednak udowodnić mi się tego, do czorta, nie udało.

_Pytasz się, co on do mnie miał,  
Że mnie tak zawzięcie dopaść chciał?  
Z wielkim fartem kiedyś w karty ze mną grał._

Jak na złość palił jeszcze te swoje pierdzielone, oczywiście kradzione, cygara. Lubię cygara, ale jego capiły gorzej niż gołe stopy, pierdolonych(dosłownie), śmierdzących niewolników. Oszust ograł mnie i wtedy właśnie czara się przelała. Wkurwiony, kompletnie nie myśląc udałem się najpierw po pochodnię i 5 beczek dobrego alkoholu(niech mnie kule biją, co za strata, jednak mimo wszystko było cholera warto). Następnie poszedłem w miejsce postoju jego statku, wylałem na niego płyny, podpaliłem i odszedłem dumnie w stronę swej fregaty, tak by jeszcze na koniec, kiedy się szybko minęliśmy, zobaczył mój drwiący z niego uśmiech. Czyżby właśnie to było powodem jego nienawiści do mnie? … Mam to gdzieś.

_Wkurzał mnie jego cygar smród,  
Ograł mnie, no to łajbę spaliłem mu.  
Może o to taki żal do mnie miał?_

Teraz jednak na razie, czmycham jego kumplom , którzy chcą mi dać to co, cholera, ja dałem mu. W niepewności i w jeszcze większej nieufności do świata i pierdolonego marnotrawstwa powietrza, ziemi i wody potocznie zwanych ludźmi płyną dni.

_Teraz znów jego kumpli dwóch,  
Chcą mi oddać to, co ja dałem mu.  
W niepewności, w nieufności biegną dni._

I choć czasem bywają dni gorsze niż chujowe to na ląd ja nie zejdę już nigdy. Dla mnie to nie problem jestem w końcu, kuźwa, kapitanem. Rumu zawsze dostanę ile zechce, jak zabraknie mi dziwek to każe napaść jakąś wiochę i mam z powrotem, pod dostatkiem(od wyboru do koloru hehehe). Jak będę chciał komuś w mordę przypierdolić to każdy z załogi jest na to gotowy lub jeszcze mogę floty atakować. Ha! Ale na ląd już NIGDY nie zejdę. Ich zemsta mnie nigdy nie dopadnie, a jeśli już to tylko w morzu gdzie z góry już wygrałem JA.

_Chociaż czasem jest gorzej niż źle,  
To na ląd nie zejdę już nigdy, o nie!  
Podła zemsta wciąż po piętach depcze mi._

Ej ty, grubas. Weź jeszcze polej. Może w końcu ten pierdolony świat chociaż trochę zwolni. Ej, pasztet powiedz jak to jest być ściganym jak ostatnia kurwa? Co?  
Ref: _Hej Ty, Gruby, nalej jeszcze raz!  
Biegną dni jak fale, pędzi z wiatrem czas.  
Hej ty, Gruby, powiedz, jak to jest,  
Że spokojny człowiek jest ścigany jak pies?  
Jaaaak pieeees!_  
No odpowiedz w końcu BLOODY HELL!  
Jestem Arthur Kirkland, najlepszy, brytyjski, kurwa pirat na morzach i oceanach. I lepiej to sobie dobrze zapamiętajcie, kapiszi?!


End file.
